Give an Inch, Take a mile
by PassingShips
Summary: Read it. I dare you.
1. Aged 3-4

**Okay, Guys, I got bored, so I just decided to take a bunch of oneshots made by me, and group them together into a story. This particular story is about Ryuga and Hikaru. The first chapter takes place when Ryuga's four, and Hikaru's three. Hope you like.**

A white haired boy slid down the slide, and landed at the bottom, right next to a little girl with sky blue hair.

"I wike youw tiawa. I has one just wike it, " she said to him, pointing to the tiara on her head.

"It's not a tiawa," he defended. "It's a cwown. I'm a dwagon pwince."

"Oh, it's okay. You don't have to lie. I'm Hikawu. And you awe?"

"Wyuga. And I'm not lying. It really is a cwown." he paused for a moment. "I wike youw piggy-tails." He pointed to Hikaru's hairstyle.

"Yanks."

"Welcome."


	2. Aged 8-9

**Okay, Ryuga's nine, Hikaru's eight...**

Hikaru was in her house, reading a book in the living room, when suddenly, the air was filled with loud ninja noises. The causer of the havoc ran in, creepily vocalizing, and making "Karate" move.

"Are you trying to be a ninja?" asked a confused Hikaru. "'Cause if you are, you're failing miserably."

"What?!" exclaimed Ryuga. "How so?"

"You're the worst ninja I've ever seen."

"Yeah, you already said that. But why?"

"I already told you. Ninjas aren't suppose to be seen. I saw _you_."

"Dangit!"


	3. Aged 15-16

**Ryuga's sixteen. Hikaru's fifteen...**

The bell ran, signaling another class. Hikaru was in the hallway when she heard someone scream," Hikaru!"

She turned to see that the caller was Ryuga, her best friend.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure. Hit me."

"Why did the mouse get a restraining order?"

"I don't care. Why?"

"Because the cat wouldn't stop stalking her."

He burst out laughing, falling into the lockers behind him. When he realized that Hikaru had not laughed, he stopped.

"Hikaru, you're suppose to laugh. It's a joke. It's funny."

"I don't think so," she said.

Ryuga's left eye began to twitch.

"Um, Ryu?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're eyebrows trying to escape."


	4. Aged 19-20

**Ryuga's twenty. Hikaru's nineteen...**

Ryuga leaned over, and placed a kiss on Hikaru's cheek.

"Hey, I got you a rose." He passed the flower to her. She took it, but immediately dropped it.

"Ow, something pricked me." Then she saw the one thorn on the rose's stem.

"Yeah, I thought that it might go with your prickly personality."

Hikaru sighed. "Ry, any other time you want, you can pick on me. But not tonight. Not here. Not on this date. And note when I'm wearing this." She gestured to the strapless, knee-high purple dress she was wearing.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He took her injured hand in his big one,and pulled out a little black box.

"Don't worry, Karu. I'll make it better."


	5. Aged 23-24

**Ryuga's twenty-four. Hikaru's twenty-three...**

**At their house...**

Ryuga pulls the chair out for his wife.

Hikaru was taking a sip of wine has Ryuga said,"I wrote a poem for you today."

_"I love you. I love you a lot. I love it when you're sleeping, I love it when you're not. I love that I admire you. 'Cause, Babe, you are** so** hot."_

At that moment, Hikaru spit out all the wine that was in her mouth all over Ryuga.

"Thanks. That's possibly the best anniversary present you could give me," he said, after he wiped the wine off.


	6. Aged 29-30

**Ryuga's thirty. Hikaru's twenty-nine...**

**At the hospital...**

"It's okay, Hikaru, just breathe," Ryuga said.

"Push," instructed a nurse. Hikaru did.

"I can't. I can't," she said.

"Yes, you can. Yes, you can. Yes, you can. Push. Push. Push. Push. . Push. Push. . Push. Push. Push. . Push. Push. Push." Drilled Ryuga.

"If you think this is so easy, have at it. I will happily switch places if you want us to."

Ryuga pretended to think about it. "Nah, you know what? I'm all good."

"Good. Glad we got that settled."


	7. Aged 88-89

**Ryuga's dead, but he's eighty- nine. Hikaru's eighty-eight...**

**At her house, all alone...**

Hikaru was looking at the photo album. She ran her fingers over every picture, as she moved on. It was full of memories that she and Ryuga had shared. It was their life. What they had done, what they could do. All gone. Even Ry himself.

Finally, she came to the last picture. It was a family portrait.

Ryuga was holding her around the waist with his cheek pushed up against her's. Then right at their feet where six children. Their children.

Three boys and three Girls.

Her life was complete.

* * *

_Shinkō. (Girl. Means 'Faith')_

_Negatte imasu. (Girl. Means 'Hope')_

_Toraburu. (**Boy.** Means 'Trouble.')_

_Shiawasena. (**Boy.** Means 'Happy') _

_Shōsan (**Boy.** means 'Praise') _

_Shai (Girl. Means 'Shy')_

**P.S. I totally cried like a baby when I wrote this. It sad, but I think it's sad in a beautiful way.**


End file.
